1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an infrared physiotherapeutic apparatus based on carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, infrared physiotherapy became an important and popular method for health care and disease treatment.
Referring to FIG. 11, an infrared physiotherapeutic apparatus 10 according to a prior art includes a supporting frame 1, a shell 2, a reflecting plate 3 and a plurality of infrared radiating tubes 4. The supporting frame 1 includes a base (not labeled) and a plurality of flexible metallic tube 11. The base includes an upper device 12 with a controlling circuit 14 therein and a bottom device 13 with a counterweight iron 15 therein. Referring to FIG. 12, the infrared radiating tubes 4 includes a rod-shaped substrate 41, an electro-thermal wire 42 spirally wrapped on a surface of the rod-shaped substrate 41, and an infrared radiating tube 43 configured to accommodate the rod-shaped substrate 4 and the electro-thermal wire 42. The infrared radiating tube 43 can radiate infrared ray after being heated by the electro-thermal wire 42. However, the infrared radiating tube 43 has a relatively low infrared radiating efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an infrared physiotherapeutic apparatus which has an improved infrared radiating efficiency.